HungerBook
by R4D1OxR4G3
Summary: Just like us, the HG characters we know and love go through things they must voice on their very on Facebook. Rated T for naughty stuff, haha.


**Katniss Everdeen** Hehe...me and Haymitch just used a sharpie to draw on Gale's face. Can't wait till he wakes up!

**Haymitch Abernathy** How much fun one simple marker can cause.

**Madge Undersee** Take some snaps, brah!

**Katniss Everdeen** created the album 'Behold The All Mighty Sharpie."

**Katniss Everdeen** added 5 photos to the album 'Behold The All Might Sharpie.'

**Cinna Bon, President Snow and 132 people like this **

**Killer Cato** Those angles are hot. Espicially the one where you can see up his nose xD

**Katniss Everdeen **Shaddup Cato! Haymitch shoved me when I took it!

**Haymitch Abernathy** I don't shove little girls. Only matured ones.

**Peeta Mellark** And there's the reason Prim doesn't have a HungerBook.

**Effie Trinket** Or she just won't add you as a friend.

**Peeta Mellark** Shut up Effie!

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen **is out of breath after making a quick exit with **Haymitch Abernathy** when **Gale Hawthorne** woke up.

**Finnick Odair** : I'd stay away from Haymitch. He throws up after a small perioud of excercise.

**Haymitch Abernathy** : That was one time! Only because Peeta was doing squats in my face.

**Peeta Mellark** : Just admit it. You love my toned ass. It's sexy.

**Katniss Everdeen** : I can't lie with that.

**Gale Hawthorne** : is gonna murder whoever done this to his beloved face!

**Johanna Mason** : Katniss done it.

**Gale Hawthorne** : Awch. Katniss you're so funny

**Peeta Mellark** : Are you hitting on my girlfriend?

**Annie Cresta** : Ooh bitchin'.

**Katniss Everdeen** is in a relationship.

**Gale Hawthorne** is in a relationship.

**Octavia iselegant** : WHUUT?IW4ST0T4LLYSH1PP1NGP33N1SS!

**Johanna Mason** : Despite her terrible grammar, I WAS SHIPPING IT TOOOO!

* * *

**Peeta Mellark** is in bed not making dough for once in his life alone.

**Finnick Odair** : I heard about Gatniss.

**Peeta Mellark** : I'm all hurty inside.

**Madge Undersee** : Just decided to pop in and visit Peeta? WTF? Why is he crying, watching Titanic and listening to Beautiful Monster on repeat?

**Annie Cresta** : Chat.

**Finnick Odair** : Want me and Haymitch to come over?

**Peeta Mellark** : Yeah..

**Haymitch Abernathy** and **Finnick Odair** are getting kicked out of **Peeta Mellark's house** because they ate all his cookies.

**Flavius makeuplover** : If you two didn't consist of a drunk old man and a ginger prostitute I'd totally marry you both! /3

**Johanna Mason** : Flamitnick.

**Darius Avox** : Shipped.

**Johanna Mason** : Oh yeah...!

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen** is getting ready for her date with her wonderful boyfriend **Gale Hawthorne**!

**Finnick Odair** : Eww..

**Katniss Everdeen** :Just cause you're jealous!

**Annie Cresta** : Who wouldn't be?

**Haymitch Abernathy** : He has a sex jail.

**Katniss Everdeen** : Cool. Peeta had a book of paedoness but it's okay.

**Peeta Mellark** : And it was wonderful.

**Peeta Mellark** : Gatniss sounds so stupid.

**Gale Hawthorne** : And Peeniss sounded correct to you? C

**Finnick Odair** PM to **Peeta Mellark** :

I know how to get you're woman back.

**Peeta Mellark** PM to **Finnick Odair**:

I'm already planning it. Thnaks anyway.

**Finnick Odair** PM to **Peeta Mellark**:

What are you doing for her? No bread.

**Peeta Mellark** PM to **Finnick Odair**:

Damn.

**Finnick Odair** PM to **Peeta Mellark** :

I have an idea. Meet me at The Capitol Mall, k?

**Peeta Mellark** PM to **Finnick Odair**:

Okaaaay.

**Finnick Odair** : Do you think if I took of my shirt and put it on my head people would recognise me?

**Peeta Mellark** : Yes, but please don't. I still have bruises from last time.

**Finnick Odair** : Haha, that was the day Gale threw up on that woman with them flexy legs.

**Peeta Mellark** : When me and Katniss were together :(

**Gale Hawthorne** : Don't cry over it, pussy. Katniss' legs are totally more flexible anyway.

**Katniss Everdeen** : Pervert.

**Gale Hawthorne** : Finnick's the pervert. He can't go one minute with sex-pesting one woman, Annie or not.

**Annie Cresta** : I don't care. We're just fuck buddies, anywho.

**Finnick Odair** : You tell em', bitch.

**Peeta Mellark** : OHGOD. Finnick you saw them too?

**Finnick Odair** : If you didn't notice, I left you to go buttfuck her in the toilets. I'll be a sec, yeah?

**Peeta Mellark** : I think I'll just go home and draw her large breasts.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, Haymitch Abernathy, Gale Hawthorne, Annie Cresta, Finnick Odair, Delly Cartwright and Boggs** are going to **Ham** for **Madge Undersee's **birthday.

**Madge Undersee**: Wicked.

**Delly Cartwright**: And then we all come to mine for a game of strip pokah.

**Haymitch Abernathy**: Really?

**Delly Cartwright** : God, no.

**Gale Hawthorne**: I wish it was my birthday.

**Peeta Mellark **: **Katniss Everdeen** makes it feel like my birthday everyday ;)

**Boggs**: TMI Ron, srsly bro.

**Finnikc Odair **: Bitch, please. Annie makes it feel like fuckin' Xmas every hour for me!

**Madge Undersee**: Me and Gale done a quickie in my daddy's office once! Suck on that shit!

**Cato HawtBoi**: You done Gale?

**Gale Hawthorne**: It was rape. She sedated me.

**Katniss Everdeen**: ARGH! You raped me boyfriend? Fuck you! FUCK you!

**Delly Cartwright**: Atleast he didn't like it, Katniss.

**Gale Hawthorne**: I never said I didn't like it.

**Katniss Everdeen : **has changed his relationship status to single.

**Cinna Bon** : Whoaa!

**Katniss Everdeen**: I'm not coming to Ham.

**Haymitch Abernathy**: Aw, come on brah. She was having a laugh.

**Katniss Everdeen**: No.

**Gale Hawthorne** : :'(

**Delly Cartwright** : Aw look! He's crying in that emoticon way Katniss! You gotta feel it!

**Cato Hawtboi** : ;)

**Katniss Everdeen** : Wait...

**Katniss Everdeen** **has changed her relationship status to 'in a relationship.**'

**Cato Hawtboi** **has changed his relationship status to 'in a relationship.**'

**Gale Hawthorne**: *Sniff*


End file.
